


Come Cuddle With Me

by PigSlay



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just a big ball of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short and simple Michael/Liam fluff based on those tweets from a while ago that hurt my soul (in the best way).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Cuddle With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gimmeurdickliam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmeurdickliam/gifts).



> I don’t know One Direction or 5 Seconds of Summer. Actually, I don’t even pay attention to 5 Seconds of Summer at all, so that’s why it’s taken me so long to convince myself to do this. If Michael’s characterization is wrong, I’m sorry. I’m hoping that with the help of my 5SOS friends I got it close at least though. (Thank you Sarah and Taylor for telling me that it was good.)

**_Michael:_ ** _I lava you_

**_Michael:_ ** _best boyfriend ever_

**_Liam:_ ** _u know it lavaaaaaa_

**_Liam:_ ** _where were u today_

**_Michael:_ ** _where were you dude_

**_Liam:_ ** _in my room I watched you on tv_

**_Michael:_ ** _come cuddle me plz_

“I hope you know I wasn’t kidding,” Michael said, entering Liam’s hotel room without knocking an hour or so later. He sat down next to Liam on the couch.

“Of course,” Liam responded, turning off the TV so he could just focus on Michael. “Who would ever joke about cuddles?”

Michael shrugged. “Jerks.”

Liam nodded. “True. I’m glad you’re not a jerk.” He stood up suddenly, resulting in a sad face from Michael. “Come on, there’s more cuddle room on the bed.” Michael perked up again at that and followed him to the bed on the other side of the room. The two of them kicked off their shoes, climbed onto the bed, and under the blankets. Michael wrapped his arms around Liam, then got a little too enthusiastic and shoved Liam’s body into his all at once. “Ow.”

“Sorry,” Michael apologized sincerely, rubbing his shoulders softly to make up for it. “I just can’t control myself around you sometimes, you know?”

Liam turned his head and smirked. “Oh I know for sure.” Michael smirked in response and Liam turned his entire body around so that the two of them were hugging and kissing hard. They didn’t do anything beyond that though. After kissing they just went back to cuddling for what felt like hours.

Finally someone opened the door. “Uh… Liam?” a voice asked.

“Go away,” Liam said, shooing whoever it was.

“Yeah, we’ve got important cuddling business to deal with,” Michael agreed.

The voice wasn’t budging though. “I know you two are very busy with your important cuddling business but we have some important business with Nando’s right now.” Liam finally turned his gaze from Michael to the voice and saw that it was Niall. Of course.

Liam turned back to Michael, smiling. He whispered, “Wanna go annoy our friends by being overly romantic at a public restaurant?”

“It’s like you read my mind,” Michael whispered and smiled back.

The two of them got out of the bed and practically ran out of the room, beating Niall by a long shot. They spent the night at Nando’s smiling at each other and kissing. All the other members of both groups groaned and finished their meals before the two of them were even halfway done. At one point Niall said “man you all’s googly eyes are making me lose my appetite.”

Michael threw a spare napkin at him, saying, “as if you don’t make those same googly eyes at your favorite football team” which resulted in laughs from everyone else.

When Liam went back to his hotel room, Michael followed and they cuddled for the rest of the night.


End file.
